


The Apartment Door

by President_Zebra



Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Killervibe Week, Killervibe Week 2020, M/M, Not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Zebra/pseuds/President_Zebra
Summary: “I-”“Caitlin, I think,”“Cisco?” There was silence.Cisco shook his head, standing up from the couch.“Caitlin, I think it’s best if you’d leave.”
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, Past Cisco Ramon/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884763
Kudos: 8
Collections: Killervibedaily Events





	The Apartment Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> No one ever said the break up had to be between Caitlin and Cisco 😈  
> Also thank you to SPL for giving me this idea, this is for you.

Cisco walked into the elevator of the 4th street corner apartment building, clicking the floor he wanted as music filled the speakers. He was holding a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. The elevator dinged, Cisco exiting with a pep in his step. 

When he reached the end of the hallway, the apartment door was hanging wide open. Cisco’s expression grew cold, rushing into the apartment. The lights of the foyer were off, socks and shoes were strewn across the floor as Cisco heard a loud noise coming from farther inside the apartment. Cisco dropped the gifts, slowly making his way. 

He arrived in the kitchen, the refrigerator door was wide open and then he saw him.

“Noah, what’s going on?” Cisco asked worriedly, walking closer to his boyfriend who was sitting at the kitchen table. 

Noah shuttered, turning to face the other man. Cisco knelt down in front of him, wiping a tear that was trickling down his cheek. Noah looked up from his lap, burying his face in his hands. 

Cisco brushed the hair out of his face, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“What do you need me to do?” He asked patiently, reaching up to take Noah’s hands in his. The other man shook his head, pulling his hands away quickly and wrapping his arms around himself. 

“I need you to leave, Cisco,” Noah stated quietly, not looking him in the eye. Noah leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes tightly. 

“But, why?” He asked, almost on the brink of tears. “I’m trying to help you.”

“We tried, Cisco, we really did.” He began. “But it wasn’t the right time.”

Cisco stood up, his hair sticking to his forehead and his cheeks were covered in tear tracks.

“You need to go,” Noah stated firmly, standing up from the chair and kissing him on the cheek, one last time. “Goodbye, Cisco.”

Cisco stood outside of the apartment, leaning against the door. He was frozen in the hallway, the bouquet was dropped beside his leg, he had left the box of chocolates on the kitchen counter, one last token of his gratitude for the time they had spent together. 

Cisco walked back to his apartment in the rain, opting not to take a cab. But instead of going home, he went somewhere else.

* * *

Caitlin was flipping through one of her old medical journals when she heard the knock on her apartment door. She put down her tea mug, marking her page and got up to peer through the peephole.

The second she got a glimpse of him, she opened the door. His hair was matted from the rain and his jeans were soaking wet and his cheeks were flushed red.

Caitlin maneuvered him inside, shutting the door quickly while helping get off his jacket. The second his second shoe came off, he all but collapsed against her. Caitlin welcomed him warmly, running a hand through his hair as he sobbed into her shoulder. 

She led him to the couch, him curling up against her once they were both settled. He lay his head in her lap as he cried. He told her about what had happened with Noah, all of what went done, all of what could have been.

Caitlin took in absolutely every word she could, hushing his ranting once it grew to mumbles and sobs.

“It’s going to be okay,” She told him as he slowly fell asleep. Caitlin slowly transferred his head from her lap to a pillow and draped a blanket over his sleeping form.

* * *

In the morning, Caitlin made Cisco his favorite chocolate chip pancakes, they had coffee, bacon, and watched Sixteen Candles on repeat for the rest of the day.

The next few weeks went relatively similar. Caitlin would sleep on Cisco’s couch and they would have breakfast in the morning.

It reminded her a lot of when Dante died, but this time was different.

Caitlin had to simultaneously help Cisco recover from his breakup while keeping her crush on him a secret.

One morning at STAR Labs Iris walked into Caitlin’s office with a devilish grin. 

“You have to tell him!” Iris pressured, taking a seat beside Caitlin’s desk. Caitlin scoffed, telling her friend the same thing she always told her.

“Cisco’s still in the recovery phase,” Caitlin said knowingly. Iris rolled her eyes, taking a long and helpless sip of her coffee. 

The weeks turned to months and things were looking better.

Cisco started doing more again. He went back out as Vibe when the Flash was incapacitated. Something that Frost and Elongated Man were having to do for quite some time. 

Caitlin took Cisco to the movies every Thursday and every Friday, the team started up their game nights again.

One Saturday night, Caitlin and Cisco were watching Sixteen Candles as they always did, when Cisco noticed something.

“Is something on your mind?” He asked her, pausing the movie. Caitlin, who had barely been paying attention, looked up from her phone abruptly, turning to face her best friend.

Cisco nudged her leg with his foot, urging her to open up to him.

Caitlin smiled warily at him, keeping her eyes fixed away from his expecting gaze. Cisco, confused, and a bit hurt, scooted closer to her on the sofa. He reached up and guided her chin, so she was looking him directly in the eyes. 

Caitlin breathed in sharply, relaxing under his touch when he moved his hand to her forearm. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” She assured him. Cisco wasn’t convinced, cocking an eyebrow in her direction.

“Cait, I can tell when you’re not being honest-”

“Cisco, I-” Caitlin froze, unsure where to go from there. His gaze moved from his lap to looking directly in her eyes. To which Caitlin felt like she was under a magnifying glass. 

“I’m in love with you Cisco.” Caitlin spat out. Cisco’s eyes went wide, his mind wandered to all of the questions he had.

“You’re what?” He asked, slightly confused. He withdrew his hand from her arm, clasping both hands in his lap.

“I-”

“Caitlin, I think,”

“Cisco?” There was silence. 

Cisco shook his head, standing up from the couch.

“Caitlin, I think it’s best if you’d leave.”

“Wait, but why?” She stood up herself. Cisco’s face was starting to grow wet, a tear rolling down the side.

“I just need,” Cisco ran a hand through his hair. ”Time.”

Caitlin nodded, gathering the few things she’d brought and opening the door of his apartment.

She closed the door behind her, collapsing against it as she began to sob. She had thought that maybe he had felt the same. She thought that this was the right time. She brought her knees up to her chest, putting her head in her hands, she cried.

* * *

Inside of his apartment, Cisco lay awake in his bed. Looking up at the ceiling. His hair was a wreck and his eyes were bloodshot. He turned over on his side and looked out the open window. He parted his lips and crisp, painful words were said to the cold summer night air

“I’m in love with you too, Caitlin.” He whispered. “I’m in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s how it ends :)


End file.
